Noche de Chicas
by KARASTENGU
Summary: Música, juegos, cojines, dulces, helado, refrescos, jugos, frituras, ropa y maquillaje, todo esto es esencial para que una noche de chicas sea exitosa. Al menos es lo que piensa Padmé cuando decide invitar a Ahsoka a pasar tiempo con ella lejos de ajetreo jedi. No obstante a la reunión llegará un invitado que tendrá que ocultarse para no ser asesinado por las chicas. ONE-SHOT


_Música, juegos, cojines, dulces, helado, refrescos, jugos, frituras, ropa y maquillaje, todo esto es esencial para que una noche de chicas sea exitosa. Al menos es lo que piensa Padmé cuando decide invitar a Ahsoka a pasar tiempo con ella lejos de ajetreo jedi. No obstante a la reunión llegará un invitado que tendrá que ocultarse para no ser asesinado por las chicas._

* * *

 **NOCHE DE CHICAS.**

Estaba enojado, muy enojado y cuando Anakin Skywalker se enojaba era mejor quitarse de su camino.

Entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se tumbó en la cama. Quería gritar con todas sus fuerza, pero sabía que alertaría a todo el templo y gritarle a la almohada no serviría de mucho.

Todo empezó cuando regresó de su ultima misión, había pasado dos largos meses fuera de Coruscant pelando contra los separatistas en un planeta lejano. Al final la victoria fue suya y mientras todos festejaban el triunfo, él se impacientaba más, pues lo que más deseaba era ver a su ángel.

Así que cuando su fragata volvió a la capital, Anakin no dudó en ir en busca de Padmé (por supuesto tomando sus precauciones). Sabía que Obi-Wan iba a hablar con el consejo para entregarles el informe de la misión y que Ahsoka iría con su amiga Barriss. Lo que le dejaba camino abierto para escabullirse.

Planeaba llegar al departamento de Padmé y darle una sorpresa, sin embargo las cosas no resultaron como imaginó. Cuando llegó al piso de su ángel se topó con C3PO que lo saludó respetuosamente y le advirtió que su ama estaba bastante ocupada con algunas cosas del senado. Sin tomarle importancia, Anakin decidió entrar a la oficina de Padmé y como había dicho el droide de protocolo estaba repleta de papeles a su alrededor.

-Ani – dijo la senadora al verlo parado en el marco de la puerta -¿Cuándo volviste?

-Hace media hora – dijo él acercándose a ella.

Padmé se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia el jedi para darle un tierno beso, este último la sujetó de la cintura y profundizó el contacto, era claro que Anakin buscaba algo más que un simple beso de bienvenida.

La senadora pudo advertir las intenciones del hombre y evitando a que llegara más lejos se separó de él suavemente diciendo:

-Lo siento Ani, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

-Puede esperar – contestó él y colocando sus manos en jarra agregó – Quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaré en Coruscant, de hecho es muy probable que el consejo me asigne una nueva misión justo ahora.

Padmé no contestó nada y se acercó a su escritorio para revisar sus papeles. Esto no le gusto mucho al castaño, de tal modo que optó por otra estrategia, acercarse lentamente hacia su mujer, la cual estaba dándole la espalda.

Sin perder tiempo, Anakin la rodeó con sus brazos colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, besándola tiernamente en el cuello y aspirando su delicioso aroma que lo volvía loco.

-Ani – dijo ella ante tal acción que no le desagradaba del todo – Ya te dije que no puedo. Debo revisar unos informes importantes y después entregárselos a Bail.

-Ya te dije que pueden esperar esos papeles tontos – dijo el castaño sin parar de besarla.

Con eso la paciencia de la senadora se acabó.

Se apartó de Anakin bruscamente y lo encaró muy molesta ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que su trabajo era tonto?

-No son papeles tontos Ani – dijo ella tratando de modular su voz para no sonar molesta, aunque el jedi ya podía percibir el enojo de ella – Es mi trabajo y me molesta mucho que lo consideres aburrido y sin importancia.

-Pues lo que he visto es que solo se la pasan sentados perdiendo el tiempo mientras otros arriesgan la vida – se excusó Anakin frunciendo el seño molesto.

-¡Pues mientras los "jedi" arriesgan la vida, otros buscamos la forma de acabar con esta maldita guerra sin derramar sangre!

Ahora el enojo de Padmé era visible al igual que el de Anakin.

-No te pongas como un Bantha – dijo Anakin enfureciendo más a la senadora -Lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo contigo, pero veo que te importan más tus estúpidos papeles.

-¡Te dije desde un inicio que tenía mucho trabajo cabeza de Gungan! - arremetió Padmé - ¡Así que hazme un favor y vete!

-¡Bien! - exclamó - ¡Espero que tus tontos informes te hagan compañía!

Padmé reprimió una contestación, no quería agravar más la discusión, así que cuando su esposo se fue, regresó a su escritorio y trató de centrar su cabeza de nuevo en sus informes, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Ama Padmé – dijo C3P0 asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta - ¿Esta todo bien? Escuché unos gritos y vi al amo Anakin salir muy enojado.

-Todo esta bien 3PO -contestó la mujer un poco más relajada – Solo tuve una discusión.

-¡Oh vaya! En ese caso ¿quiere que le traiga algo? Mis sensores me indican que tiene fatiga y estrés.

-No gracias, así estoy bien.

-¿Segura? Por que si me lo permite decir, mi ama, lleva trabajando mucho desde la mañana y creo que será bueno para su salud que tome un descanso.

No lo iba a negar, el droide tenía razón, no había parado de trabajar desde muy temprano. Necesitaba un descanso, pero no iría con Anakin, no, si planeaba tomarse un tiempo sería con una amiga con quien poder platicar libremente. Desafortunadamente su mejor amiga se encontraba en Naboo y no tenía a alguien más cercano con quien conversar...¿Al menos qué...?

-3PO -dijo Padmé levantándose se su asiento – Ayúdame a acomodar estos papeles.

-¿Qué planea ama? - le interrogó el droide.

-Una noche de chicas.

-¡Oh! Eso suena interesante.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Templo Jedi...

-¡Ahsoka!

-¡Barriss!

Ambas amigas se dieron un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a un pequeño balcón en donde podían platicar sin problemas.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu misión? - preguntó Barriss.

-Como todas -contestó la togruta.

-Me alegro por ti – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de agregar – La verdad es que me preocupe al ver a tu maestro molesto.

-¿Molesto?

-Si, cuando iba camino a verte, pude verlo a lo lejos y su cara mostraba ira.

-Que raro – dijo Ahsoka llevándose una mano a la barbilla – Cuando llegamos a Coruscant estaba impaciente y feliz...de seguro Obi-Wan le ha encargado los informes y ya sabes que mi maestro odia hacer trabajo de oficina.

-Lo sabe todo el mundo.

Las dos se echaron a reír y Barriss puso al día a la togruta, contándole todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos dos meses, las travesuras que le hicieron unos pequeños al maestro Fisto, la pequeña explosión en la cafetería causada por un jedi que quería crear "algo" nuevo, algunas noticias de la holonet entre otras cosas más.

-Si que pasaron muchas cosas estos días – dijo Ahsoka sorprendida.

Justo en ese momento apareció la maestra Luminara y se dirigió a su padawan.

-Barriss por fin te encuentro – dijo la maestra.

-¿Ocurre algo? - cuestionó la chica.

-El consejo nos ha asignado una misión, quiere que escoltemos una nave con provisiones, debemos partir en seguida.

-Iré a preparar mis cosas, nos veremos luego Ahsoka.

-Suerte – dijo la togruta antes de ver partir a su amiga.

Eso era lo que no le gustaba de se una jedi, nunca tenía el tiempo para poder conversar con alguien y si lo lograba, una misión se interponía. ¿Qué acaso era malo pedir tiempo para ella? Ahora entendía porque Anakin se molestaba de vez en cuando con las misiones.

Sin más que hacer, la togruta decidió regresar a su cuarto, pensó en ir a ver a su maestro y retarlo a una partida de ajedrez, pero inmediatamente recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho y desistió de esa opción. Bien, debía acostumbrarse a pasar su tiempo libre sola.

-Joven Tano – dijo el maestro Plo Koon caminando hacia ella.

-Si maestro – dijo ella deteniéndose.

-La senadora Amidala quiere verte.

-¿A mi?

-Si, quiere que la ayudes con unas cosas.

-De acuerdo, gracias maestro.

Sin perder el tiempo Ahsoka corrió por los pasillos rumbo al encuentro con Padmé.

* * *

Simultáneamente un jedi manejaba un speeder con rumbo al departamento de la senadora. Había estado meditando en su habitación sobre la pelea de hacía una horas atrás y llegó a la conclusión de que debía disculparse con su esposa. Él había iniciado la discusión y lo empeoró todo cuando la llamó Bantha, rara vez admitía que tenía la culpa, pero esta vez reconoció que metió la pata.

Estacionó el vehículo a un par de calles atrás y procedió a seguir el camino a pie, antes de llegar se cruzó frente a un puesto de flores y decidió comprarle un ramo de rosas blancas a su ángel, sabiendo que Padmé no se resistiría a ellas.

Después de unos segundos llegó al piso de su amada, entró sin problema algunos y de nuevo se topó con C3PO.

-Amo Anakin – dijo el droide sorprendido -Me alegra verle de nuevo, le avisare a la señorita Padmé que esta aquí, vuelvo en un segundo.

-Espera 3PO – dijo el castaño – Quiero darle la sorpresa ¿Dónde esta?

-Ella se encuentra en la cocina justo ahora.

-Perfecto, por favor no le digas que me viste, la esperaré en su habitación.

-Como diga señor.

Con eso último Anakin se dirigió al cuarto de Padmé, pero al entrar abrió los ojos de golpe al encontrarse con todo lo que estaba ahí. El lugar estaba repleto de cojines, platos con frituras y golosinas, juegos de mesa, maquillaje y holorevistas para chicas.

-¿Choy Do hell? - exclamó sorprendido.

Justo en ese momento escuchó la voz de Padmé:

-Me alegra que hayas llegado.

-Me dijeron que quería que te ayudara con unas cosas – dijo otra voz muy familiar.

-Bueno, digamos que mentí.

Anakin pudo escuchar a las dos personas acercarse al cuarto, esto lo puso muy nervioso, porque no importaba quien se encontraba con Padmé ahora, si lo encontraban justo ahí, tendría mucho que explicar. Así que decidió esconderse.

¿Pero dónde?

Primero pensó en el ropero, pero Padmé podría abrirlo en busca de alguna prenda de vestir.

El baño.

No, Padmé y su invitada podrían llegar a usarlo.

La ventana.

No, sería una larga caída.

Los pasos estaban cada vez más cerca y al jedi solo le quedó una ultima opción: debajo de la cama.

Lo más rápido que pudo, el elegido con todo y flores se lanzó debajo de la cama a tiempo de no ser visto por su esposa y su invitada.

-¡Pedí que vinieras para una noche de chicas! - dijo Padmé al entrar a la habitación.

-¿Noche de chicas? - dijo Ahsoka confundida.

- _¿Sabionda?_ -pensó Anakin al verla ahí y de inmediato ocultó su presencia en la fuerza para evitar ser descubierto.

-Si, como pasas mucho tiempo rodeado de hombres pensé que sería bueno tener compañía femenina -dijo la senadora.

Ahsoka no sabía que decir, por un lado siempre se quejaba de no poder pasar el tiempo con una amiga y por el otro lado, Padmé tenía razón, así que, ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? De ese modo podría pasar un buen tiempo con Padmé y conocerla aun mejor.

-Suena genial – dijo al fin la padawan.

-Perfecto – dijo Padmé -¿Qué quieres hacer primero? Tengo comida, juegos de vídeo, películas...

-Hum, creo que escogeré los videojuegos.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado dos hora y Anakin se comenzaba a reprochar el no haber saltado por la ventana. Necesitaba salir de ahí, porque si era hallado sería asesinado en ese momento, sin ningún juicio previo. Aunque comenzaba a sentir curiosidad por lo que las chicas podían decir, algún secreto, confesión, etc.

Recordaba como una vez en su primer año en el templo las chicas se organizaron para tener una pijamada y el muy ingenuamente quería asistir, ya que nunca había asistido a una, pero gracias a Obi-Wan supo lo que en realidad hacían, platicar de secretos y esas cosas. Y si las cosas iban por ese rumbo, en cualquier momento empezarían las confesiones entre Padmé y Ahsoka. No obstante, sabía que la primera no se atrevería a revelar su relación con él.

-¡Primer lugar! - dijo Ahsoka brincando de la alegría.

-Si que eres buena – dijo Padmé – Es la vigésima vez que me ganas.

-Aprendí del mejor.

-¿Qué te parece una pelí de terror?

Las chicas se sentaron en los cojines y vieron un par de película, que les sacaron risas y algunos gritos. Luego pasaron a jugar varios juegos de mesa y a escuchar música a todo volumen, platicaron de diversos temas y arrasaron con los alimentos. Pasado un rato Padmé sacó un par de micrófonos y encendió el holokaraoke.

La noche de chicas ya estaba comenzando a animarse.

- _ **First I was afraid, I was petrified**_ – cantó Padmé cuando el sonido del piano comenzó a tocar - _**Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side**_

 _ **But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong,**_

 _ **and I grew strong, I learned how to get along.**_

\- _**And so you're back from outerspace,**_ -Cantó Ahsoka siguiendo la letra de la pantalla - _**I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face**_

 _ **I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.**_

\- _**Go on now go, fly out the door. Just turn around now, cause you're not welcome anymore. Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?**_

 _ **You think I crumble? Did I'd lay down and die?**_

- _ **Oh no not I! I will survive!**_ \- cantaron ambas al mismo tiempo - _**Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive. I've got all my life to live, And I've got all my love to give, I'll survive, I will survive! Hey hey..**_

Y sin previó aviso, Ahsoka y Padmé subieron a la cama de un saltó y comenzaron a brincar al mismo tiempo que cantaban, sin darse cuenta que con los saltos golpeaban al jedi debajo de la cama.

Anakin tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no dejar escapar un gemido. Las chicas no cantaban mal después de todo, aunque si las cosas seguían de ese rumbo, lo que parecía muy seguro, terminaría aplastado.

Siguieron cantando varias canciones e incluso hicieron una pelea de almohadas, nada parecía detenerlas, hasta que un rato después las chicas se sentaron a tomar un poco de aire, lo que agradeció Anakin profundamente, pues así no sería aplastado por el colchón de la cama.

-Me la estoy pasando en grande – dijo Ahsoka contenta.

-Sabía que así sería – dijo Padmé sirviéndose un vaso de té helado.

-La verdad creí que pasaría mi descanso aburriéndome en el templo.

-Siempre puedes venir cuando gustes.

-Gracias Padmé.

Anakin reflexionó las palabras de su padawan y se dio cuenta de que él siempre se fugaba con su ángel a la más mínima oportunidad que tenía sin importarle lo que Ahsoka pensaba o sentía.

-Ahsoka – dijo Padmé sin poder resistirse – Sé que estoy metiéndome en un tema prohibido para ti, pero ¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-¡¿Gustar?! - exclamó la togruta sorprendida.

-Entiendo que para un jedi está prohibido tener lazos, pero de seguro hay alguien que ha llamado más de una vez tu atención ¿O me equivoco?

¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? Fue lo que pensó Anakin. Era obvio que Ahsoka no había mostrado señales de interés más allá de la amistad hacia alguien en particular o era lo que pensaba el castaño al ver que su padawan agachaba la cabeza avergonzada y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie? - le preguntó la togruta a la senadora.

-Te prometo no decircelo a nadie – le contestó esta.

-Bueno...hay alguien – dijo Ahsoka apenada al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba nerviosamente los bordes de su blusa.

-¿Quién? - dijo Padmé impaciente por saber el nombre de aquel que llamó la atención de la padawan.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a ver a tu amiga Mina Bonteri?

-Si

-¿Y recuerdas que conocí a su hijo Lux?

-¡Espera un segundo! - dijo la senadora emocionada -¿Quieres decir qué?

Ahsoka solo asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Padmé por la emoción dejó escapar un grito y dejó caer su vaso de té helado derramando todo su contenido, el cual llegó debajo de la cama.

-¡No puede ser Ahsoka! ¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta?

-¡Lux Bonteri! - exclamó Anakin con los ojos abiertos como platos al mismo tiempo que se golpeaba la cabeza con la base de la cama y se tapaba la boca para contener el gemido de dolor. Por suerte ambas chicas no se percataron del ruido que hizo.

-La primera vez que lo vi me causo una extraña impresión – comenzó a relatar Ahsoka un poco apenada -Pero al conocerlo un poco más comenzó agradarme y después de que me beso ya no podía dejar de pensar en él sin sentir un sentimiento de felicidad.

-¡¿Te beso?! - exclamó emocionada Padmé -¿Cómo fue eso?

-¡¿Queeeé?! - exclamó Anakin volviéndose a golpear con la base de la cama.

-Fue en Carlac – prosiguió Tano - Cuando él estaba con la Guardia de la Muerte y yo...terminé haciendo equipo involuntariamente con él. Para protegerme, Lux les dijo a todos los de la banda de asesinos que yo era su prometida y sin que yo pudiera prevenirlo me besó.

 _-Eso explica su extraño comportamiento después de que volvió de esa misión –_ pensó Anakin - _¿Qué más ocultas?_

 _-_ ¿Y luego que pasó? - preguntó Padmé volviéndose a servir otro vaso de té helado.

-Tiempo después lo volví a ver cuando el consejo nos pidió a mi maestro, a Obi-Wan y a mi entrenar al pequeño grupo de rebeldes que había hecho. Fue cuando apareció Steela. Ella siempre estaba pegada a Lux y eso me ponía furiosa...

Ahsoka terminó de relatar a detalle toda la aventura que había vivido en Onderon a detalle, mientras que la senadora escuchaba cada palabra con mucha atención.

-El código jedi nos tiene prohibido tener lazos – dijo Ahsoka agachando la cabeza -Pero no puedo evitar pensar en él.

-Entiendo lo que sientes – dijo Padmé acercándose a la togruta y tomando sus manos – Sé que es muy duro poseer estos sentimientos y tener que reprimirlos.

-Siento envidia cuando veo a una pareja en la calle – dijo la padawan con los ojos humedecidos – No me gusta ver que ellos pueden tener una vida normal, mientras yo estoy destinada a estar sola...me da miedo la soledad y me produce ira.

-Ahsoka – dijo Padmé al momento que la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas – Quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré contigo no importa lo que pase, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Gracias Padmé – dijo la menor respondiendo el abrazo.

Anakin no pudo evitar sentir pesar por su aprendiz, no tenía ni la menor idea de como Ahsoka se sentía respecto a ese tema y se regañaba a si mismo por no haberlo visto antes. Su padawan estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él antes de confesarse a Padmé y conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento.

-¿Y bien, que te parece otra partida de ajedrez galáctico? - dijo Padmé separándose de la togruta.

-¿Por qué no? - dijo Ahsoka.

-Pediré a 3PO que nos traiga más dulces.

-Padmé – dijo Ahsoka sonriéndole – Tú no me has dicho si hay alguien que te guste.

La senadora abrió los ojos, no había visto venir esa pregunta y no podía evadirla, pues la togruta estaba en todo su derecho en cuestionarle, después de haberse confesado previamente.

-Si hay alguien – admitió Padmé.

-¿Quién es? - preguntó Ahsoka con curiosidad.

-Digamos que es un chico que conocí hace tiempo.

-¿Es del senado?

-No, no es.

-¿Entonces?

-¿ _Padmé no te atreverás o si? -_ pensó Anakin sin perder el hilo de la conversación.

-Digamos que trabaja como maestro.

-¿Y como se llama? - profundizó la padawan.

-Se llama...

- _¡No te atrevas! -_ exclamó Anakin a sus adentros.

-Kitster - mintió

-¿Es lindo? - le interrogó la togruta.

-Es muy guapo – dijo Padmé con una sonrisa en la cara -Pero aveces puede llegar a ser muy presumido, arrogante y orgulloso.

-¡Hey! - exclamó Anakin en total desacuerdo.

-¿Qué fue eso? - dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo que miraban a todas partes en busca de la fuente del sonido.

El elegido se llevó sus dos manos a la boca, su frente se había cubierto de sudor y comenzó a rezarle a la fuerza para no ser descubierto.

Justo en ese momento 3PO entró a la habitación portando en sus manos una charola con más comida, esto hizo que las chicas olvidaran lo que estaba buscando y siguieron hablando del chico de la senadora.

-¿Qué es lo que más te agrada de Kitster? - preguntó Ahsoka al momento que tomaba unos chocolates.

-A pesar de que aparenta seriedad, él, tiene un lado sensible -comenzó a decir Padmé - Siempre se preocupa por mi y vela por mi seguridad. También me hace reír con sus ocurrencias y continuamente busca que sonría, pues a él no le gusta verme triste. Y cuando estoy a su lado...me siento protegida y...feliz.

Anakin sintió como las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lo que había dicho Padmé de él lo dejaban sin palabras, y lo hizo pensar que era muy, pero muy afortunado de ser su esposo. Quiso salir de su escondite e ir a abrazarla y llenarla de besos. Sin embargo debía reprimir aquel impulso sino quería salir con vida de ahí.

* * *

Después de eso, una nueva ronda de juegos comenzó entre Padmé y Ahsoka, seguida de más películas, dulces, y por supuesto más holokaraoke incluyendo saltos sobre la cama.

Pronto dieron las cuatro de la mañana y las chicas cayeron completamente rendidas sobre los cojines del suelo. Fue entonces cuando Anakin aprovechó el momento para salir de debajo de la cama.

Tratando de evitar hacer mucho ruido y con las flores en mano, caminó entre las cosas regadas por el suelo con rumbo a la puerta, no sin antes acercarse a la figura dormida de Padmé y darle un tierno beso en la frente. Ella solo se encogió un poco más y sonrió entre sueños.

-Amo Anakin – dijo 3PO al verlo salir de la habitación de Padmé – Estaba muy preocupado por usted, por un segundo pensé lo peor.

-Si, yo también pensé lo mismo – dijo el jedi – Que esto solo quede entre los dos.

-Pero señor...

-Si guardas el secreto de que estuve aquí toda la noche te llevaré al spa de droides.

-Mi boca está sellada señor.

-Gracias 3PO.

-¿Necesita algo más?

-¿Puedes traer un florero con agua?

* * *

Padmé fue la primera en levantarse, el reloj indicaba que eran las diez de la mañana y sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Ahsoka salió de su habitación.

-¡Buenos días mi ama! - dijo 3PO - ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

La senadora se acercó a la mesa, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver un ramo de flores dentro de un florero con una nota a su lado. Sin vacilar tomó la nota y leyó:

 _Te amo._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y ligeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¿Todo bien Padmé? - preguntó Ahsoka a sus espaldas. Era claro apenas se había despertado.

-Si – dijo ella tratando de secarse las lágrimas – Es que...

-¿Las flores te las mandó Kitster?

Padmé solo asintió y Ahsoka agregó:

-Se ve un buen hombre después de todo.

-No hay duda de ello.

-Señoritas – dijo el droide de protocolo – Me tomé la libertad de pedir que les prepararan huevos estilo corellianos, con tocino, un plato de fruta, jugo y pan casero.

-Gracias 3P0 – dijo Padmé al momento de sentarse en la mesa junto con Ahsoka – Se ve delicioso.

* * *

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban de su desayuno, Anakin terminaba de darse un baño y vestirse para empezar el día.

Una vez listo, salió de su habitación y caminó entre los pasillos rumbo al comedor del templo. Allí estaba Obi-Wan desayunando y al verlo no dudó en ir a acompañarlo.

-Parece que tuviste una buena noche – dijo Obi-Wan.

-Si – dijo Anakin recordando en donde estuvo – Necesitaba un buen descanso.

-Esperó que haya sido así, porque tenemos otra misión.

-¿Otra? - exclamó el castaño con la cuchara a centímetros de su boca.

-No te preocupes, está solo no nos sacará de Coruscant.

-¿Entonces?

-El senador Bail Organa junto con la senadora Amidala y el senador Lux Bonteri a parte de otros más se organizaron para dar alimento a los pobres y necesitan a algunos jedi que se encarguen de la seguridad y como nosotros tenemos un buen historial con los senadores, el consejo no dudó en ofrecernos como voluntarios.

-¡Eso está perfecto! - dijo el elegido emocionado, cosa que sorprendió a su ex-maestro – Debo decirle a Ahsoka, por cierto ¿La has visto?

-Me dijeron que Padmé solicitó su ayuda – dijo Obi-Wan – Es probable que ya este enterada de todo.

-¡Genial! - dijo al momento que devoraba su plato y se levantaba de la mesa - ¡Nos vemos en un rato!

Con esas ultimas palabras, Anakin salió disparado del comedor, dejando a su mentor muy consternado.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, los senadores junto con los jedi se encontraron en una plaza pública de Coruscant con todo listo para repartir los alimentos. La gente hacía fila para recibir un plato de sopa y pan y agradecían profundamente por la comida.

Anakin pudo ver a su Padawan mirar de reojo a Lux, quien estaba repartiendo dulces a los niños y que también de vez en cuando la miraba. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Ahsoka sorprendiéndola.

-Creó que será mejor que ayudes a Lux – le propuso él.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó la chica.

-Si, Obi-Wan y yo podemos encargarnos, bueno, conmigo basta.

Ahsoka dejó escapar una pequeña risa y sin vacilar se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lux, este último al verla le sonrió y comenzaron a platicar.

-Hacen una linda pareja ¿no crees? - dijo Padmé apareciendo a un lado del castaño y mirando la escena.

-Si, lo hacen – contestó el jedi.

-Ojala puedan estar juntos.

-Lo estarán – y volteando hacia su esposa agregó – Padmé perdóname. Fui un idiota. No debí decirte todas estas cosas.

-No hay nada que perdonar Anakin – dijo ella sonriéndole – Ambos cometimos errores y debemos estar dispuestos a aprender de ellos si queremos mejorar... Seguir adelante en busca de un futuro mejor.

El jedi sonrió de igual manera y agregó:

-¿Ya te había dicho que eres un ángel?

-Soy tú ángel Ani – le corrigió ella.

-Eso suena mucho mejor.

-¡Padmé! - gritó Bail desde una mesa - ¡Necesito que me ayudes con esto!

-¡Voy enseguida! - dijo la senadora y antes de irse a continuar con sus labores le dijo a su esposo – Te espero esta noche en mi departamento.

-Ahí estaré mi ángel.

Padmé se alejó de él a paso rápido y Anakin posó su mirada sobre Lux y Ahsoka. Sabía que si ellos decidían estar juntos pasarían lo mismo que él y Padmé, las cosas se complicarían y terminarían sufriendo, pero eso era algo que iba a evitar.

Sin importar lo que el estúpido código dictara, Anakin Skywalker estaba dispuesto a luchar por lo que más amaba, porque sabía que los jedi estaban muy equivocado con respecto al amor. Este no debilitaba, al contrario, el amor los hacía más fuertes.

Quien diría que el asistir a una noche de chicas le abriría mucho los ojos, pues era obvio que la fuerza lo había destinado allí y ahora solo le quedaba aprender de ello y seguir adelante, porque solo así podría obtener lo que más deseaba.

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
